tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Five Night Gods
Ever since The Man With A Lightbulb For A Head screwed in the first star it has been assumed the five night gods saw their creation. The presence of night has been around ever since Childe first found fright in losing his vision the day after its birth, leading to the creation of fireflies, but even the Naming God could not properly distinguish the forces of darkness around him. Unlike the scattered beliefs of folktales which preach the danger of the dark, night remains unaligned, and would tell you if you could hear the language of the wind. Creation The five night gods started out as one single entity without form. They were, at first, immaterial and had no presence upon the world, for they were the opposite of light. With the lighting of the first start the god(s) were born, but were very confused, as they did not yet actually exist, which continues the idea of Childe as the first being, as it attained physical form before the night gods could find a body, though their manifestation would occur directly after, almost in congruency. Childe was in the void with only a single star, but when Childe's body formed their was something between the star's light and black abyss, the night gods came into being as Childe's shadow, where they would spend an uncountable time following the first being before the unvierse seemed to create itself, filling with things. Their formation into material beings independent of Childe occurred when TMWALFAH nailed the five planets to the black board of the universe. Suddenly, with a physical presence to stop the light outside of the singular Childe, the night god(s) were again confused. Not having a brain or organs or other functioning parts those deemed living enjoy, the night worked out a deal sheer mathematic logic. With no ego or pride, the night split evenly from Childe and divided to a planets where the (now five) night gods would remain as they are to this day. Role The night gods have existed for a long time and each still fulfills a subservient universal role as the bringer of night. It would be eons before mortal folks--and even some gods--would realize the "night" was not a phenomenon of scientific explanation, but instead the works of a single large lumbering massof light absorbing body that traverses the outside of a planet at slow pace. Their form is physical though not tangible, and as they move over houses, hills, and their occupants, those with the ability to feel notice nothing but loss of sight from being immersed into the night god's body and a chill brought on by the inability light to pierce it's all-encompassing form. Elders with the secret of fire would say that night was a trick of the gods, something cast over the world as they took god naps to keep the mortal folk from stirring up too much trouble while gods went about their godly business away from terrestrial concerns. It wouldn't be until an unknown confrontation when a mortal, perhaps The Grey Man, heards many a word from the gods, some of them being a denial taking responsibility for the darkness that regularly came across the land, translated by Chingy from Old Tongue as having said: : "Really? You think we do that? No, most of us don't really care what you do in sun or light, and we aren't looking most of the time anyways. Nope, those are the night gods, and we have no idea what they are doing. Odds are they don't have much of a clue either. (Chingy. Book of Things You Should Really Know. pg 77.1)" Soon, when folks began to take interest in more than the diligent construction of mudhuts, brave mountaineers climbed the scaly back of Skaldjr's ridgelines and claimed that as they set camps for the approaching darkness, and they watched the great blackness spread across the land, they realized it was not the light that was disappearing, but the darkness which was appearing. Some even claimed to make out a contorted set a facials features set way atop night's intrusion, as if a face of darkness itself was scraping against the sky. Returning to their mudhut brethren words spread that there was more to no-light time than what ''didn't ''meet the eye. The night gods to this day continue to fulfill their role, whether they are aware of it or not, or letting the light-bringers sleep, the dark-seekers hunt, and making sure no one gets sunburned too badly should they fall alseep by a pleasant lake. Characteristics While still unconfirmed, it is postulated that each of the five night gods has their own brand of darkness. It has proved difficult to compare, as one cannot bring the night with them from one planet to another, but a lot of mortalfolk seem to agree, or just don't bother to argue. Supposedly the night of Jundarr is darker than other planets, though this could be contributed to the water surface of the planet reflecting the night god's darkness in the same fashions as it reflects the sun's light. Brul has a darkness said to be colder, reflecting the long-established grief of death about the planet that has made it's night god a little depressed, and Svol Nirin's night god is said to bring a fancier night to the planet's inhabitants, though everyone knows that is a lie. A Peculiarity For reasons unknown, the night upon Katund the Foresaken has been confirmed to approach slower and last longer, meaning either the nights or longer or the days have more time. The story told to explain this phenomenon is that even the night god of the planet, usually regarded as non-sentient, has seen too much hate and terror dwell upon Katund's surface over time, that the darkness itself has given up on the future of its planet.